Faking it
by Yami Ishida
Summary: Mimi and Matt are Japan's most popular top models. But they don't seem to like each other. So what happens when they are told to pretend dating each other for increasing popularity? How will they manage tolerating each other when they actually hate each other or do they? Read to find out. Better summary inside. Mimato and Taiora!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story and it is a Mimato. I hope mimato fans will like this. I'm new to fanfiction so please people cope with me. This is AUish so i can't promise if other characters will show up or not. But i'll try. Thanks!

Summary: Mimi and Matt are Japan's most popular top models. But they don't seem to like each other. So what happens when they are told by their respective parents aka CEO's of Tachikawa and Ishida corp. to pretend they are dating? How will they manage tolerating each other when they actually hate each other or do they? Read to find out...

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! Duh!

* * *

The rain came down hard, pattering on the asphalt road. The clouds were dark and heavy, hovering up in the sky. Mimi's clothes were soaked as she strapped her legs around Matt's wet waist, his hands supporting her. Water droplets rolled down their cheeks and streamed down strands of hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips met with a hot kiss in this chilly summer rain.

"I'm out of frames! That's a wrap!" the photographer yelled aloud. He stood up from his crouched position and walked over to the dry tent.

As everyone else dispersed, Matt lazily let down his arms, causing Mimi to slip down his body and barely catch herself with her bare feet.

"Watch it, asshole!" She said as she staggered upright. "Man, I really liked this shirt a half an hour ago." She shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh shut it." Matt ran a hand through his drenched, blond hair. He started to walk towards the tent himself until, from behind; Mimi slammed shoulders with him and strutted in front to get there first.

"Bitch," Matt said without interest and Mimi only thrusted a middle finger up over her head.

_Rirrring._

Matt scratched his head through his beautiful, messy hair and rolled around in the sheets. When the annoying ringing continued, he finally picked up the home phone.

"Duh! Don't call me when I'm trying to sleep." He rubbed his weary eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" The voice from the opposite line said in surprise.

"Caller I.D dumbass!"

"Oh, right. Well I'm on my way over. I'll be there in like twenty minutes. So please put some clothes on or make any girls leave before I get there." He stressed the 'please' when he spoke.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

"'Kay. And don't go back to be-" He hung up the phone before his friend finished speaking.

When he glanced over at the clock, he saw that it read 1:30. pm The lateness in the day gave him the motivation to get up. He threw on a pair of dark denim jeans but carelessly ignored a shirt. Then he moved from his bedroom into the stainless steel kitchen. He reached a hand into the refrigerator and drank half a milk carton before retreating to the luxurious T.V. room, connected by open archways.

He switched on his XBOX360 and grabbed a controller, lounging back on the red sofa facing the plasma 60'' screen. He started to play some online game when the front door opened with jingling keys.

"Hey buddy!" Tai Kamiya, a sophisticated chocolate brown haired guy said to his lazy pal. "Ah, well, I see you at least put some pants on this time."

Matt nodded his head in acknowledgement but kept his main focus on the game in front of him, his hands clicking away. Tai sat down next to him.

"Did I have any mail?" Matt asked, as if it was Tai's job to check.

"Hmm yeah. I put it on the counter."

"Well?"

"Nothing important. Just your monthly salary and some letters requesting your appearance."

"Psh. So, what's on task for today?"

"Well, some of us have been up working since 8 this morning, but you have another photo shoot at 3."

"Whatever." Matt bit his lip as his hands swerved out of control, his game very intense right about then.

"Well, I gotta run, but please be on time. I don't want your dad getting pissed at both of us again."

"Whatever."

With an annoyed face, Tai stood up and headed out the front door, slamming it shut.

"Fuckin' bastard, He can afford to blow everything off…" Tai placed a pair of dark shades over his brown eyes, ruffling his bushy hair in the wind as he climbed into his silver Ferrari. Then he sped off down the long driveway.

_Beep beep beep._

Mimi rotated onto her stomach to switch off the alarm clock that woke her. She widened her eyes at the 2:00 that stared back at her. Then she slid the brown ringlets of soft hair off her face. She threw her covers off her body and stood with a satin swaying nightgown. She waltzed over to her desk table where she kept her phone and dialed a number.

"What time do I have to come in?"

"Please be here around 3. We don't want your mother having a tantrum again."

"Agreed. I'll be there on time. Promise, Bye!"

She flipped it closed and pranced into the shower. After a half an hour she came back out and changed into a simple dress and strappy flats. There was no point in dressing up if the beauticians and clothes designers would just dress her down. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a healthy fruit smoothie, minus the sugar.

She grabbed her most recently bought purse and headed out the door of her apartment flat at the very top of the complex. She strode into the blinking elevator with her lips pursing a straw, sipping up smoothie. When the lobby elevator doors opened, Mimi strutted out with a bright smile, tossing the empty cup into a nearby trashcan. Within seconds, the valet brought forth her black Bentley, which she hopped into and sped off in.

"I'm here," Mimi said as she walked onto the photo set. The hair stylists grabbed her and pulled her along.

When the process of make-up and hair was half way through, a woman in a flattering business suit strode in. Sora Takenouchi, an auburn-haired beauty sat down near Mimi.

"Okay. I'm glad you're here. So today's shoot is for Tachikawa Industries' newest athletic clothing line. And it says you'll be shooting with Ishida Corporation's Matt Ishida."

"Ugh. Are you serious? I hate that son of a bi-"

"Language!" Sora cut in.

"Guy. I hate that guy."

"You know him?" Sora flipped through her clipboard.

"Sorta. I worked with him for my last shoot. You know: the rain one? Whatever that one was for."

"Oh, well sorry. This is just what your mother told me to do. I guess she thinks you two have chemistry."

"Are you kidding? We are the exact opposite of chemistry. We are like an atomic explosion."

"Well your mother said that that last photo shoot boosted the sales on the diamond necklaces, which is what that romantic rain one was for. So, whatever she says goes."

"Fine."

"Done!" The main woman styling her hair said. She swiveled the chair to face the mirror and Mimi liked what she saw. Her hair was lusciously straightened out.

"To wardrobe!" Sora pulled her out of the room, but struggled due to Mimi's inability to stop looking at herself.

When she was finally away, another woman stripped her clothes off of her and helped her into a very tight sports bra and small running shorts.

"You look great. Now let's go to the set." Sora insisted, her pinstripe pants flapping at her slick high heels.

"Hey Sora, Do you want to get something to eat tonight?"

As they continued to talk, a man came and spray-tanned her entire body to an elegant glow.

"Um. I suppose. I'll have to check my schedule and with your mother."

"Oh I'm sure she'll agree. You've been working not stop ever since summer started."

"Okay. But let's make it through this shoot first."

As if on cue, another man came and dragged her towards the actual set of a tennis court. He sprit zed her face, hairline, neck, and body with water, creating the illusion of seductive sweat drops.

Mimi stood in place, almost ready to get set up, when a crowd of commotion came towards her.

A blond-haired guy was in the center wearing only long athletic shorts and expensive tennis shoes. A brunette guy walked beside him, apparently scolding him, and several others ran about ruffling his hair, spray-tanning his face and bare chest, and sprit zing him with water as well, to the point that he very much resembled Mimi.

When Matt escaped the crowd he turned to his best friend. "Calm down. I made it right on time."

Then he walked over to the photographers and Mimi soon followed. When he saw her he smirked.

"You again? How obnoxious."

"I feel exactly the same way." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. Matt, Mimi. Let's start." A props man handed them each a tennis racket.

"Okay. So this shoot is for athletic wear, particularly tennis wear. So just get out there, strike a pose, and look sexy."

Mimi smiled. "Sexy is my specialty."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

They walked onto the fake court and the lights were dimmed, a fan placed in the proper angle. As if they had done this shoot a million times, Matt walked to the center and held his racket at his side with a very 'sweaty' and luring face staring at the camera. Mimi simply strode to his other side, straddling her legs over one of his stanced ones, and placed her palm on his glistening chest. Her other arm simply held the racket behind him. She flipped her hair over her far shoulder and let her bare tummy run up against Matt's side. Then Matt placed his dangling hand on her tight little butt, the shorts rolled up almost her entire thighs. For the final touch, she turned her face towards the camera as well and her brown eyes gave a piercing look.

The camera man smiled widely and immediately snapped away. "I'm loving this! This is great! Keep it up guys! You are looking sexy all over the place!"

Behind him, Sora sat in her designated chair with her pinstripe suit and elegant short hair which reached her shoulders. She watched proudly as her best friend showed off her stuff. Across the set, Tai also sat in his own chair, wearing his own sleek suit. As he watched his own best friend, he gabbed away on his phone.

"This is hot! I can feel my blood boiling!" the photographer continued to jump all around.

In the back of her mind, however, Mimi thought totally different thoughts, almost unaware of what she was doing. _I wonder how that beautiful dress will look on me. I know that! I'll look like a pretty princess"_

Also oblivious to the work he was doing, Matt thought completely separate thoughts s well. _I can't wait to play Final Fantasy tonight; I finally know how to beat the last boss. Tai's gonna be so jealous!_

"Out of frames! That's a wrap!" The photographer yelled. Everyone cleared to develop their pictures.

Mimi quickly snatched her hand off his fake-tanned chest and pushed his own hand off her butt. She jumped a foot away until she was clearly out of reach. "That was a nice touch there; very professional. But still, please keep your grubby hands off my body parts."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine by me. Just get yours off my chest. I don't want to touch you just as much as you don't want to touch me. Get over yourself."

Mimi spit out her tongue and hugged Sora as she walked on set.

"That was great Mimi! You looked so pretty out there."

"Thanks!" Mimi smiled.

Just then a deep voice called out, "Matt! Come over here." A very nicely dressed man waved a hand over to where Tai stood.

"Mimi, darling, you, too." A female voice called nearby.

The three walked over to see Mr. Ishida, head of Ishida Corporation, and Mrs. Tachikawa, head of Tachikawa Industries, the two leading male and female clothing and accessory lines respectively.

"What's up?" Mimi said cheerily, and then winced when Matt accidently brushed up against her. She whispered so only he could hear, "Don't touch me, creep!"

"Well, we have just negotiated a very big business deal."

"Yes, something that will improve both our businesses tremendously."

"What is it?" Matt said impatiently, not liking surprises. From behind his father, Matt saw Tai making signals at him, indicating he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Oh yeah…" Sora shook her head, also indicating this was not such good news after all.

"Huh?" Mimi said, scared of what she might hear next.

"Well, we have decided that you and Matt Ishida right here are going to pretend to be a couple in public. That way, you two will become very popular, your photo shoots will be even more desired by every magazine, and sales will increase!"

The two C.E.O.s smiled as if this was the greatest idea they had ever thought of.

"What?" Matt yelled. "Me? Go out with her? Nuh-uh."

"There is no way you can do that! I would never go out with such a jackass!"

"Language," Sora muttered.

"Sorry, but definitely no!"

Mrs. Tachikawa frowned. "Mimi, dear. This is for our own benefit. With such a connection to Ishida Corporation, business will boom. We'll be even more successful than we ever thought."

"No, mom! I hate him!" She pointed a thin finger at the boy standing next to her, also in total disapproval.

Mrs. Tachikawa now spoke very sternly, "You will do as you are told, Mimi, or you won't have a job at all."

"You can't fire me; I'm the industry's best female model!" She rebutted.

"There are thousands who would love to fill your shoes. So agree with me or you're out."

Mimi buried her head in her hands.

Mr. Ishida had been arguing all the same things. "Yes or no, son?"

Matt shook his head angrily. "Fine."

Mimi looked up. "Fine?"

"Fine." Matt then strode off with a vast temper.

"No!" Mimi fell to her knees as Sora tried to comfort her. Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Tachikawa merely shook hands and walked away.

Tai let out a light laugh. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter will be up soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't know; take her to dinner or something. Just get recognized as a couple by the paparazzi as soon as possible. For some reason, your dad just really wants this to work," Tai said while updating Matt's palm pilot calendar.

"Whatever," Matt muttered through a hole in the cushion his face was enclosed in, while a strong lady massaged his bare back.

Tai rolled his eyes at Matt's lack of attention. "'Kay well, I've gotta run. But please don't screw this up. My job's on the line."

With that, he hastily closed the door while slipping on his cool, dark shades. "Lazy ass son of a bitch."

He smelled the air of Ishida Corporation's main lobby. Now that was a business: the many receptionists chatting away on their headset phones and typing quickly at their computers; the various business men and women going in and out of conference rooms and up and down in the elevators. He truly loved working there.

Just then, a face caught his attention amongst all the bustling people. She wore a sleek black business suit and had short, shiny auburn hair that shined in the light of the many windows.

Tai adjusted his own expensive suit, checked his shades, ruffled his brown hair, and made his way over to her, just before she reached the front desk.

"Hey gorgeous, Can I help you with something?" He flashed an adorable smile.

Sora turned her amber eyes towards him. "No."

She tried to maneuver around him but he wouldn't budge.

"C'mon. Tell me what you need and I'll help you out."

Her black stiletto heel tapped the marble floor repeatedly.

"I need all the available background information on Matt Ishida." She folded her arms annoyed.

"Well you're in luck, hot stuff, because I just happen to be his right hand man. Why don't we discuss it over some lunch?"

Sora glanced up at the ceiling. "Um, no."

"Ah, come on. You'll learn anything you want to know and I'll get the privilege of dining with such an attractive woman."

Sora's face remained completely poised, as if she was used to being flattered by handsome men.

"Sorry, I can't."

Tai smirked unconvinced. "Why not?"

"I have work to do."

"Okay, okay. At least tell me your name and business."

She now faced him straight on. "Sora Takenouchi, Tachikawa Industries."

Tai's face lit up. "Oh! You must be um, Mimi Tachikawa's personal assistant. I thought I'd seen you before."

"Mhm. Well, since my best friend now has to pretend to date your client, I'd prefer to know everything I can about Ishida."

"Oh, right, right. That whole ordeal. I guess this means you and I'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Joy." She now started to tap her fingers against her suit sleeve.

"Well, why don't you come on up with me to my office and I'll get you his file."

With that, he led her over to the gold elevator doors.

"Ugh. Tai, this is so stupid. Why should I have to pretend to like someone like her?" Matt paced around his exclusive pad, nearly yelling at his friend on the other line.

"Well, she actually has an impressive résumé. I think this could be pretty easy."

"Yeah, well the main point is that I can't date anyone _I_ actually like."

"Calm down, calm down. You only have to fake it in public."

"Ugh. That's bad enough."

"Oh get over yourself. Okay, so she's 20 years old, only a year younger than you, and the only child of the C.E.O. of Tachikawa Industries."

"Yeah, yeah, like I care." Matt sat down on his red sofa, shirtless once again.

"Her number is 761-2046. Call her and take her out tonight or something. You need to get a move on or your dad will throw a fit."

"Whatever." He hung up the phone abruptly and dialed the mentioned number. He threw his arm over his face and tilted his head back.

_Rrring._

"Mimi Tachikawa's phone. May I take a message?" Sora's voice answered.

"Tell her we're going out to dinner. I'll pick her up at seven. Tell her not to make me wait."

"Agreed." Sora hung up the phone before he could.

Then he tossed the phone against the wall, wishing that would put an end to this nightmare.

Matt's fire red Twin Turbo pulled up at her apartment complex. He wore nice black pants and a black sports coat, but only a black t-shirt under that. His long golden blond hair was styled perfectly as usual and his piercing blue eyes were covered by darker shades than Tai's.

Any girls passing by, coming out of or going into the lobby couldn't take their eyes off of him, but he ignored the attention.

Just then, Mimi came out the front door, her hair lying down her back, wearing a short pink dress and pink high heels. The valet men simply stared as she walked by.

It was only natural for the number one male and female models in Japan to look dashing on their nights out.

A man opened the door for her and she climbed in the red hot sports car. Barely a second after the door was closed, Matt sped off onto the busy street.

Once they were out on the road Matt muttered, "Took you long enough, princess."

"Can it. If I'm going to be put in all the magazines with the likes of you, I have to look fashionable."

They both made disgusted faces at the other but then plastered on smiles when they came to the restaurant they had put a reservation in for.

Matt climbed out, not bothering to help Mimi, and handed the keys to the valet. When they walked out, however, they transformed into two completely different people, all for the sake of publicity.

The restaurant they were going to was the hottest place around. Only the most exclusive people in the city could get in, thus, photographers from all the tabloids lined the walk way in case someone of real importance showed up.

Matt threw his arm around Mimi's waist, holding her very tightly. He was actually hurting her on purpose, but she had to fake a smile anyway. She placed her own arms around his waist as well, the ultimate couple making their first debut.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

The multiple cameras took multiple pictures as they strutted by. Finally they were inside, but not without the photographers taking some last minute shots.

"Ugh. That was just horrible," Mimi whispered now, as all eyes inside were on them, too.

"Let's just get this over with," Matt smirked.

They were seated at one of the back tables, purposely chosen by them next to a huge window. Some photographers managed to sneak around back and continued to snap away.

Sitting across from each other, Matt and Mimi held hands across the table top, to keep up the charade.

"Do I actually have to talk to you?" Mimi wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I guess if we don't, it'd seem too staged." Matt bit on a breadstick.

"Ugh." She started to spit out her tongue but Matt glared at her hard.

"Don't stop smiling. Or they'll get suspicious," He spoke very seriously.

She turned away from the cameras to roll her eyes.

"So tell me about your personal assistant, since obviously nothing about you is interesting." She smiled.

Through fake admiration he replied, "Fine. His name is Tai Kamiya. He's been my best friend since we were really little. But he is more like a brother to me. When I started modeling for my dad's company, he hired Tai as my assistant, since he was better at running my life than I was. And now he loves his job, probably all the perks he gets, and basically will do anything to keep it, such as make me come on a date with you."

"Oh, believe me, this is not a date." Mimi's eyes twinkled with hatred, but the cameras only caught awe.

"Tell me about yours, then." Matt kept up pretend interest.

"'Kay. Sora Takenouchi is her name. She's also my best friend and organizer of my everyday activities. My mom just adores her determination and hard work, so there's no way she'd get fired. She basically plans everything out for me. I personally think she should be a model. She's so beautiful, but she says she prefers taking photos to being in them. Maybe she'll become a photographer some day."

"Great," Matt exaggerated.

The two remained quiet for a long time, too ignorant to talk about the other. Finally Matt turned to her.

"Can we just leave, now?"

Mimi was taken aback, even if it was a fake date. "But we haven't even ordered our food yet."

"So? This sucks. I absolutely hate this. I would so much rather play my XBOX at home. Right now I wish I had taken up basketball like Tk instead of modeling. Duh!"

"Excuse me. Don't act like I want to be here. I despise you. I'd much rather get a manicure and pedicure. And who is Tk?"

"My little brother and the famous basketball player. I guess you don't know anything about sports. Not your fault, girls can be dumb"

"Hey I'm not dumb jackass! I know about sports and I think I've seen your brother. I guess he's better than you every way." She spat back.

"Whatever! Let's go now." Matt was nearly begging her.

"But what about our parents? I know for sure my mother will kill me if this business plan fails."

"Yeah, but it's only the first date. We can make up better stuff later. For now I'm just bored."

They continued to argue in low tones and with fake smiles on their faces. "Excuse me. Why must you always act like you're the only one who hates this?"

"Sorry. C'mon." With that, he tugged her to her feet, still clenching her hand, and dragged her to the door.

The paparazzi ran around the building in order to catch them at their departure. The couple dashed out the door and as soon as the valet brought forth his car, they hopped in, immediately let go of each other, and sped off.

"Whew! Glad that's over!" Mimi began to immediately sanitize her hand. Matt took some as well, both sickened by the other.

"Yeah, honestly."

The next morning, Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Tachikawa requested their children's presence in a meeting at Ishida Corp. When the children sat down, the C.E.O.s tossed several tabloids onto the desktop.

"Look at those," Mrs. Tachikawa said plainly.

Without bothering to pick them up, Matt tried to explain. "I'm sorry. We failed. It was just so terrible, we couldn't help it. We had to leave."

"Son,' Mr. Ishida said. "That was the best performance I've ever seen!"

Mimi and Matt both raised confused eyebrows.

"Read the article."

_**Japan's Most Desirable**_

_Just last night, on June fifteenth, Ishida Corporation's very own Matt Ishida, the company's hottest male model, and Tachikawa Industries' Mimi Tachikawa, the company's hottest female model, were spotted at exclusive restaurant Naiomi. Arms wrapped around waists, hand holding over the dinner table. What could this possibly mean? It means that the two most desirable people in Japan are now a couple! Seen wearing clothing from their very own lines, they sure looked modish. And then, shortly after sitting, the two made a mad dash for the car, leaving before they even took an order. Where were they going? No one knows, but Ishida's red Twin Turbo seemed to be dashing off somewhere exciting! We'll have to keep our eyes peeled for this trendy twosome!_

_**Current Couples**_

_Hot news: Mimi Tachikawa, number one female model in Japan, and Matt Ishida, number one male model in Japan, are an item! Sorry ladies and gents, but there's just no room for competition. What could be hotter than this? Both of them were wearing clothes from their respective companies' clothing lines, a definite need for anyone who wants to look fab out on the town. And then their daring escape to be alone? How juicy! We'll keep you up-to-the-minute on this couple!_

"Um. I don't get it," Mimi blurted out, scratching her head with her recently manicured fingernails.

Her mother laughed. "Honey, this is great! You guys are in all the magazines and not a single one forgot to mention where your trendy clothes came from. We'll be raking in customers!"

"Yes, yes," Mr. Ishida began. "And that stunt you pulled by leaving early? Who cares the real reason! Everyone thinks you guys were sneaking off for privacy. This'll only make the paparazzi even crazier about you two."

Matt and Mimi slowly nodded their heads. "Okay…if you say so…"

"Well. I have to hurry to another board meeting, but keep up the good work, Mimi, darling. By the way, I cancelled your photo shoot today. We've decided that from now on, you two will only model with each other. With anyone else you'd just be blah. But together, you'd make the public go mad!"

After that last comment, the parents left the board room, leaving the 'couple' in their seats.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mimi repeatedly punched her chair.

Matt smirked. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. It's you! First, I had to meet you! Next, I had to pretend to date you! Now, I can only model with you! This is so awful!" Mimi pouted noisily. "And that guy I was supposed to model with today is really hot!" She screeched with self-pity.

"Oh, shut up. You won't ever model with anyone hotter than me." He smirked again.

Mimi's mouth fell open. "You? You aren't hot. Sure, the public thinks you are, but you're so not! You're probably the most hideous human being I've ever laid eyes on!"

"At least I'm not a cow," Matt deadpanned.

Mimi blew up with rage. "Ahhhhh! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Matt only laughed as he got up to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Pathetic tears streamed down Mimi's cheeks.

"It doesn't concern you." He put his hands in his pockets as he walked through the doorway. "Old hag."

Mimi's eyes widened with anger. "Oh! My! God! I hate you!"

* * *

They hate each other too much but don't worry they'll get better.

**Valechan** and **konan uchiha sasuke** : Thanks a lot for the kind reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tachikawa Mimi." She said as she filed her so-two-days-ago nails. She stood at the curb in her flip flops, also wearing a short yet flowy skirt and a tube top. Her hair was done up into a high pony tail on top of her head, two long strands of hair falling in front, covering her pretty face. The valet rushed to get her car back from the garage.

"Here you are, Ms. Tachikawa. Have a nice day." An older man said, shutting the door behind her.

"Mhm." She dropped her huge, white sunglasses over her eyes and sped off in her black Bentley.

She pulled into the mediocre parking lot of the local grocery store and turned off the revving engine. Just before she stepped out, her phone jiggled in her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh hi, Sora. What's up?"

"Nothing. I hate not working. It gives me nothing to do."

"Ugh. You're like this every Sunday."

"Well what are you doing? Maybe we can hang out?"

"I guess so. But right now I'm shopping."

"Again? How many credit cards have you used up this month?"

"I'm shopping for groceries, you dummy."

Mimi grabbed a basket as she walked in through the automatic doors.

"Oh. That's fine then. Well, when you're done, drop by my place."

"'Kay. Bye."

Mimi walked towards the fruit stand, showcasing apples, oranges, and bananas. She picked several up, checked them, and then dropped them into a bag for her basket. When she was done with her smoothie ingredients, she headed for the check-out lane. When she waited for the line to move up, she picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

When she reached a certain page she froze in place, her mouth gaping wide and her eyes not blinking. An elderly lady behind her had to tap her on the shoulder to make her move up. Mimi turned to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But do you know who this is?" She forced the magazine page into her face.

The lady blinked several times. "I'm sorry, dear, but I just don't know-"

"That's me!"

The lady gazed harder at the page. "I don't think so, dear. This girl is much more promiscuous than you."

Mimi rolled her eyes and held the page up to her face, as if that would help. "No, I'm serious, lady. This is me!"

The lady looked flustered, noticing that Mimi was preventing her from purchasing her food and leaving. "Well then, who is that young fellow there?"

Mimi glanced at the picture to see whom she was referring to, forgetting the possibility of a second model. "Oh him? No one important. I'm the one you should know."

Then she turned away and continued to stare at the athletic clothing advertisement. "I look so beautiful. I can't believe that's me. I mean, I don't doubt that I'm that pretty. I just feel bad for all the other girls who see this and can't say they look like this. What a pity."

"Ma'am! Please move up to the register!" A man yelled as she dazed over herself.

"Oh, whoops." She scooted up and tossed out a credit card. "Oh yeah, I want this, too." She threw the magazine in the check out kid's face.

After everything was paid for, she tore her photo shoot page out and threw the rest of the magazine on the floor. Then she picked up her bags and skipped out of the store.

* * *

When he finally awoke for the day, Matt threw on a t-shirt and shorts and ran to his red hot car. He sped down the road as the sun reflected off his dark sunglasses and the wind whipped through his hair.

He was driving along at much more than the speed limit when he glanced up at the billboards along the highway. Suddenly one certain billboard caught his eye and he screeched to a halt in the middle of the highway. Luckily, he had sped far enough ahead that no cars were around him for quite awhile. But when they did start to catch up, they quickly swerved out of Matt's lane, cursing and yelling as they narrowly escaped collision. Instead of paying any attention, Matt kept up his middle finger and continued to stare at the billboard.

Finally a police officer pulled up and started writing a ticket, but Matt kept leaning against his Twin Turbo and staring. Finally he said, "Hey, sir. Do you know who that is?"

The old man glanced up where he pointed and shook his head. "No."

"Well, that guy up there is me."

The police officer doubled back on the billboard but shook his head again. "No. That's not you-"

"Yes, that handsome devil is definitely me."

The old officer ripped the ticket off his pad and handed it to Matt as he exchanged his driver's license, Matt not really aware of the situation. "Well, who's that pretty lady with you?"

"Oh, tch. Just some meaningless girl. But seriously, look at me."

"Get out of the middle of the road and you have a nice day now." The officer said, and then he put on his helmet and drove off on his motorcycle.

Even with a ticket, Matt continued to gawk at the pose his maximized self stood in. With not a care in the world, he only looked at how great he looked up on that billboard.

* * *

On Monday morning, the studio was bustling with people. Makeup artists were running here and there, as well as the clothing people, for all the photo shoots going on.

Mimi strode in through the back doors with Sora running after her. Mimi waved her hand in exaggerated motions as she spoke.

"Sora, you should have seen it. The picture they chose for the ad was phenomenal. They couldn't have put me in a better light. Eee! I just can't get over how great I looked!"

"I'm sure it was stunning, Mimi. But could you please stay focused." Sora raised her eyebrows, implying she start paying attention.

On the other side of the studio, Matt was sitting down while Tai listened to him talk.

"You should have seen it, Tai. I mean it was huge. Huge! And all my godliness was displayed to the world. I mean, there is not a single guy in the world who doesn't want to be me right now. I'm so goddamn good-looking."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Mhhm. I'm sure that's it. You probably did look enviously great. But I don't really care right now. Let's just focus on the job today."

After all the preparation, Mimi and Matt were finally led to the set: a swimming pool.

Mimi's hair was clipped up into an intricate braid-ponytail, and her skin was once again transformed from its original pale color to a darker tan. She wore a bikini with the smallest bottom she had ever seen, very tight to her butt. The top was a rainbow tube top strip without any straps whatsoever, other than the tie in the back. It ran very tight against her chest in order to keep it on. Matt, as was his custom, had no shirt on with a fake-tanned chest and a pair of red swimming trunks. They both wore their expensive sunglasses because of the super bright light they were using for the shoot and to model off the newest sunglass line.

"Mimi, Matt. Good to have you back. I just love you guys. Okay, you know what to do: make it sexy! Get out there and pose! Feel free to use any of our props. Anything goes!"

With that, Matt grabbed a gray blown-up raft and tossed it into the water, which was only about three feet deep. He laid on top of it and put his arms behind his head, waiting for Mimi to do whatever she pleased. Then she hopped into the pool, without getting her hair wet, and climbed onto the raft as well. She pulled herself on top of Matt, laying her bare stomach on top of his and her smooth legs over his muscle ones. Matt kept his posture and continued to look up at the ceiling. Mimi let her left arm hang into the water and rested her head on top of her folded right arm, positioned on Matt's six-pack. Then she stared with her big, white sunglasses at the camera.

The photographer smiled giddily and began to snap away. "Excellent! If I thought last time was sexy, then this is a step up! Keep it going!"

Again from the side, Sora sat in her designated chair and watched, taking notes as Mimi had asked her to.

"Hey, beautiful. What'cha doing?"

Tai came up beside her with a cute smile. When she turned to see him, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking notes."

"On what? All the things you love about me?"

Sora glared with her amber eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm taking notes on everything Mimi does. She says it could help her to be more original for every photo shoot. So she doesn't repeat anything."

"Oh!'Cause that's not weird at all."

Sora glanced back at the set. "Professional is what it is."

"Whatever." Tai flipped back his brown hair. "So I'm still waiting on that lunch date you promised me. "He said dreamingly

Sora patted out the kink in her business skirt. "I didn't promise you anything."

Tai stood in front of her, blocking out the photo shoot she was trying to observe. When she couldn't see anything but the bright chocolate eyes before her, she threw down her pen into her lap and folded her arms. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you: a date."

"And why do you deserve a date with me?"

"Because you are an extremely attractive woman and I am a drop-dead gorgeous man. We are perfect for each other."

Sora feigned a smile very obviously. "Well, I'm flattered that you desire my affection, but I do believe your charm has run out. So go away."

Then she hopped off her high chair and walked away, leaving Tai in the dust.

He shook his head with a grin. "She's wants me; she wants me bad."

* * *

A week or so later, Mimi jumped in place, completely out of breath. "Sora, I can't wait! I just can't wait!"

"Mhm." Sora, on the other hand, stood completely still, her shaded eyes glued to the screen of the palm pilot she was holding.

Finally the man at the store tossed out the daily newspaper and several stacks of the newest issues of the hottest magazines.

Mimi's eyes enlarged. "It's here! It's finally here!"

She immediately grabbed a copy of _Fashion Sense_and nearly ripped the pages out trying to find a certain one. When she came across the double-spread in the middle of the magazine, she jumped even wilder than before. "Ahhh!" Then she began to walk down the street.

Behind her, Sora handed the man at the stand the exact amount of money due without looking up from her organizer. She followed after the thrilled model.

"Sora! I look so beautiful! That is a model right there. You look up 'model' in the dictionary and it says 'Mimi Tachikawa' because that is what I am!"

The summer swimsuit photo shoot issue had just gotten released to the public that day and Mimi was eager to get an early copy.

"Mimi. I know you look great, but haven't you already seen the final photo a billion times? Just yesterday you told me it was, I quote, 'dull'."

"Yes! But Sora, seeing myself in a regular magazine, just as the public would see it, makes it completely new! So it's like I've never seen it before!"

Sparing one millisecond of her attention away from the phone, Sora quickly glanced at the photo.

"Hm. Ishida looks surprisingly good in this shot, too."

Mimi tilted the magazine. "Mhm…nah. Well…I guess you could say that…but I totally made this pose. This was all me. He just laid there. Don't give him credit."

With that, she handed the magazine to Sora, who tucked it under her arm, and strode into a coffee shop. "I'm thirsty."

* * *

"Wow. Wow wow wow. I mean, Tai, I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but I look god-awful amazing right here." Matt tossed down a copy of another magazine, the exact same ad facing up.

Tai glanced at it and rolled his eyes, as they sat in Tai's office on the thirty-fifth floor of Ishida Corporation.

"Yeah. I kinda get the picture. But is there any way you could just stop talking about yourself? Like _now_?" Tai said sarcastically.

Matt turned towards his friend with heated eyes. "Jealous."

Tai's head lurched forward. "J-jealous? Psh. This is probably the last thing I'm jealous about." He took another peek down at the advertisement. "Okay, maybe a little bit 'cause that Tachikawa girl is hot and looks mighty fine in this shot, but still, no. I am not jealous."

Matt smirked and shook his head. "Whatever."

He grabbed his phone off the couch pillow and headed for the door.

Tai stood up and placed his hands on his desktop. "Where are you going?"

Without looking back, Matt replied: "Out."

Then he slammed the door hard, just to spite his agent. Tai slumped back into his padded seat and muttered in sarcastic and mimicking tones. "It's not like my job includes touching half-naked sexy girls. No, I just get to watch my best friend do it all. That's fine. Ha, and he thinks I'm jealous."

A cleaning lady passed by, pushing her cleaning cart, and suddenly jerked upright at the strange sobs coming from Tai's office.

Mimi and Sora continued to walk the busy streets of Tokyo, Mimi singing all the while.

"I'm so pretty. Oh so pretty. Just so pretty and witty and bright!" She spun in twirling circles across the street, her spring green dress flowing in motion.

Sora still stared down at the device in her hand. "Is that even how the song goes?"

Mimi kept twirling, causing strangers to use extra energy just to get around her. "I don't know. But it's still true: I'm so pretty!"

"Of course, of course."

Just then Mimi's swinging arm smacked something hard. She halted her dancing and looked around. Her hand had hit something rock solid; a brawny chest to be exact. Mimi's hair whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh. It's you."

Matt brushed off his red shirt and readjusted the deadly black sunglasses. "Odd that I'd run into you in the middle of the busy crosswalk."

He walked back the way he had just come, Mimi in line with him. A noisy honk sounded where they had just stood. Sora picked up her head to see an impatient taxi cab halted because of her standing in the middle of the road still. She put her head back down to the electronic planner and started walking in another pair of lavender stilettos. She simply stuck a thin, pale middle finger up at the driver and he soon shut up and then sped off on his way. Sora then stood nearby.

Mimi looked up at Matt, white shades having a stare-off with black ones.

"Um. You looked good in that last photo shoot. I saw the ad in a magazine today. We both looked really good. And I'd just like to say, um…I couldn't have done it without you. Um, we both looked good."

Mimi raised her recently waxed eyebrows at this unexpected compliment. Or thank you. Or whatever it was.

"Thanks. Um, yeah, I saw it, too. We did both look good."

It was silent between them for awhile, only the bustling city scene in the background providing sound.

Sora glanced up again, the silence making her unsure of circumstances.

Finally, Matt put his hands in his pockets and started walking back across the street, in the direction he had originally intended.

Then he hollered over his shoulder, "But just for the record, I looked ten times better than you did."

Mimi's jaw dropped. Her fists clenched and she stamped an expensive shoe on the ground. "Damn you, Matt Ishida!

* * *

I know Mimi and Matt are so egoistic and full of themselves in this story. Kind of spoil brats i know. But it's suits them isn't it? Lol

**Lilyangel003, Missylea** : Thank you so much :)

**Mimatolove4ever**: Thanks! Yeah Mimi and Mimi makes a really hot couple :P

**Digi Yo** : Thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked it so far. About Tai and Sora in suits, i had to do it because they are managers. You know both Matt and Mimi are 'beauty without brains' kind in this story so who's best than Tai and Sora to give them some little brain. Lol. And the other reason is I didn't want to put any OC's or other couples in their place. You'll get to see more Taiora later. Taiora is my second favorite couple you know:)

**Konan Uchiha Sasuke**: Thank you so much! I love mimato too and i'm glad you are enjoying this story.

And thanks to anonymous reviewers too except the one **koumi/sorato** bullshit. And also thanks for the alerts and favorites :)

Hey you die-hard **koumi/sorato** fan, if you don't like the couples in my story so don't waste your time coz i'm not getting what you want. Lol

Please read and review this chapter. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up!" Sora was smacking her fist into the palm of her opposite hand. She was wearing a fancy lavender dress that cut off above her knees. It had thin straps over her shoulders and was low-cut. She clomped around in matching high heels.

In the bathroom, Mimi struggled to zip up her dress and so stormed out the door and planted herself in front of her pacing friend, who immediately tugged the zipper upward. Then Mimi returned to the bathroom.

"Come on, Mimi! We don't have all night!"

"All right! Quit your whining!" Then she emerged miraculously ready and fully dressed.

She marched about in her own pair of high heels, hers aquamarine in color. They matched her own dress which was a tad shorter, thinner, and more low-cut.

Both of the girls' hair shone with a glossy texture. Sora's hair was straightened and looked little longer than than it normally was, and Mimi's hair curled out in large ringlets with a blue crystal holding up a handful of hair. Her hair looked beautiful and wavy.

Just then Sora grabbed her shoulder bag and headed for the door of the apartment complex. Mimi hurried after her with her clutch in hand. They jumped into the elevator and rang for the lobby. Sora stood annoyed.

"Took you long enough."

Mimi shot her an angry look. "I went as fast as I could. It's not like I actually care about being on time for a 'date' with this guy again." She motioned her fingers in air quotes at 'date'.

"But pretending to be Ishida's girlfriend is the smallest part of this outing. You're actually going to the 2012 Tokyo Media Awards, for which we hope you receive an award. Remember?" She exaggerated her last word.

Mimi glanced at herself one last time in her compact mirror which she extracted from her purse. When she heard what Sora said, her face popped up with a hopeful smile. "Oh yeah! Tonight is for me!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Well not exactly, but whatever floats your boat."

The elevator finally reached the main floor and the two beautiful girls stepped out and strutted towards the front door, where a swanky limousine was waiting for them.

Meanwhile, in a black stretched-out limo, Matt sat with Tai, wearing his typical black suit with the white shirt underneath un-tucked and un-buttoned down. Tai also had on a suit, his light gray, but more properly worn.

"I still don't understand why you're here." The blond said with his chin on his hand looking out the window.

Tai sipped his glass of martini. "Well I'm your personal assistant. When you win your award, you're gonna need someone to thank in your speech."

Matt rolled his eyes. Finally the limousine pulled up to the apartment building's glass doors. They sat there silently in the car for awhile until the two girls they were awaiting finally strode out.

Sora held the door open for Mimi who cautiously stepped in. Then Sora climbed in and pulled the door closed. The two girls sat at the complete opposite end of the limo away from the males already occupying the car.

Once the car was off, Tai lifted his glass up in the air. "To you, beautiful." He toasted Sora and then drank the remainder of his alcoholic drink.

Sora huffed her breath and shuffled in place in annoyance. Mimi snickered to herself before being elbowed in the stomach.

"Ow!"

Sora only shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of the ride was absolutely silent among the four passengers. But this noiseless atmosphere would soon be preferred and appreciated by them all in only a matter of minutes.

Finally the limo pulled up to a monsoon of people lining a red carpet. Mimi scooted all the way down the leather padded seats until she was right beside Matt for their entrance. A man outside yanked the door open and Matt quickly climbed out, not even acknowledging the crowd of screaming fans.

An aquamarine high heel emerged from the door frame and Matt unwillingly helped the young girl out. Mimi waved a hand at the many people as she clutched Matt's hand with her other. They walked down the carpet, pretending to admire the other. Behind them Tai and Sora also came out.

One certain girl in the crowd, who had a magazine spread of them and a camera held in her hand, tried to reach out her arm to touch either Matt or Mimi. Without a second of hesitation a man dressed fully in black ran to the girl and pushed her backwards, blocking her from any further attempts at touching them.

The tabloid photographers and gossip show hosts were all bustling around the red carpet, trying to snag anyone famous. When the faces of the modeling industry came down the walk, they were stampeded with interviewers. One particular woman managed to shove her way to the front and started asking the questions.

"Matt and Mimi, how are you guys today? What are your thoughts of tonight?" Any juicy details on your relationship lately?

Mimi tilted her head into Matt's thick arm and smiled with all her laser pearly whites. "Oh yeah Rika, I am just fantastic. I mean, it's the 2012 Tokyo Media Awards! Of course I'm doing well. I mean, just walking this carpet, seeing all the fans that see our ads, to be here with all these other talented people. It's just truly an honor to be here tonight. And about that last question." She tightened her grip on Matt's hand. "We are so in love, words cannot describe my amazing feelings for him."

The paparazzi were soaking up everything she said. The reporter named Rika smiled with glee. "Matt, any comments from you about this beautiful girl?"

He smirked at what he was about to say. "Rika, there's nothing else for me to say other than that this girl standing right next to me now is the one and only girl for me. I've never loved anyone so much before."

Rika nearly squealed pathetically at what Matt just said. "Oooo. Can I get a kiss from the hot couple?"

The many photographers nodded their heads in excitement. Mimi's stomach did a flip and Matt nearly bit through his tongue. Rika just continued to obnoxiously urge them on.

"Um, I don't know Rik-"

Matt bent his head down and kissed Mimi square on the lips. Her eyes popped open in surprise but she immediately shut them to keep in character.

_Wow. That was a close one. But I can't believe Matt did that! What a pervert! Oh wait; he is my 'boyfriend'. Hmm, this does kind of feel good…his lips are really soft for such a tough guy. Oh crap, what am I saying? No no no. This is awful!_

Finally Matt pulled his head away and smirked at the media. Mimi was still angry from her fit with herself but plastered on a grin anyway. Then Matt put his hand up to them indicating no more questions and pictures. Then he dragged her along inside.

As soon as they were inside, the chaotic fans and paparazzi now gone, no one was watching them. They immediately jumped away from one another. Mimi continuously wiped her hand on her short dress. She also whipped her hand over her mouth in an effort to cleanse it from essences of Matt's mouth.

"Ewwwwww! Why on earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Because we're dating remember? If you want to keep this up, you better start pretending you like it."

"But I don't want to keep this up! I want this plan to fail as much as possible! The faster I can escape you!"

"Well it's no walk in the park for me either, princess. If the public wants it, we have to give it to them."

Mimi folded her arms with a huff. "Fine."

Matt smirked with his hands in his pockets.

Finally Tai and Sora came in the lobby. Tai had a devious smile on his face, as did Sora; for once in their lives they were on somewhat the same page.

"So, um, what was that all about?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

Matt and Mimi both turned their backs in disgust at his joking.

"That looked pretty convincing back there. Are you guys actually starting to like each other now?"

The models shot evil glares at the purple-haired beauty. "How could you even suggest such a thing, Sora? And you call yourself my friend."

"Whatever. I don't need to take any crap from you three. I know my role and I'm sticking to it." Then Matt walked away in search of the rest of the Ishida Corp. representatives there that night.

Mimi nodded her head in semi-agreement with what Matt just said. "Yeah!" Then she followed after angrily.

Everyone at the 2009 Tokyo Media Awards were in their seats in the huge auditorium. The presentations were being aired on national television and anyone who was anyone in Japan was present. In a certain row very up close, ten people from Tachikawa Industries sat with the ten people from Ishida Corporation. Among the more important people of this twenty member group were Mr. Ishida, Mrs. Tachikawa, Sora, Tai, Mimi and Matt. The two models sat in the very middle with their hands clasped together, never letting go, nestled on the arm rest in between their chairs. The only reason they continued to do this was in case the camera randomly rolled by they needed to keep up the scheme.

"And now," the host announced, "Mr and Mrs. Yang"

The lights focused in on a well-dressed dark haired man and a finely-dressed beautiful woman coming off from left stage. They walked up to the microphone with two envelopes.

"As one of Japan's most legendary male models, I do believe I hold the honor for announcing the nominees for this year's Best Male Model Award. They are: Sasuke Uchiha from Shinaya Limited, Takuya kanaba from Shentai Enterprises, and Matt Ishida from Ishida Corporation."

As each nominee was announced, the camera spotted them out from the crowd and their face was enlarged on the huge screen on stage. When Matt was announced, all the members of his party cheered. Tai patted his shoulder, Mr. Ishida clapped wildly, and Mimi pretended to be rejoiced by squeezing his hand tight. All of this acting was beautifully caught on screen; a plus for their fake efforts.

The female stepped up to the microphone and began to speak. "And the winner of this year's Best Male Model Award is…" A drum roll began in the background. "First-year model, Matt Ishida!"

The crowd erupted with thunderous applause, including the nominees who didn't win. Their entire row jumped up and everyone started to hug the person next to them, including the two C.E.O.s. Matt stood up to go receive a reward but not without a long, yet fake, peck on the cheek from his girlfriend. Matt slowly came up the aisle to the stage, completely taking his precious time. His hands remained in his pockets and his mouth never curved to a smile. He hugged Mr. Yang and kissed Mrs. Yang as was custom, and accepted the award handed to him by a lovely young lady dressed in white.

The trophy was simply a gold statue perched on a gold stand with a plaque at the bottom reading the title and his name. He looked at it without much surprise or care and then looked at the filled room with his sapphire eyes.

"Um. Cool, I guess. Thanks dad for giving me a job at Ishida Corp. Thanks Tai for organizing my life. Thanks everybody in the business who tells me what to do." He contemplated the next shout out before forcing himself to say it. "And thanks Mimi for being the reason I come to work every day. Love you, babe." He nonchalantly waved his arm in the air for one last hurrah and then walked off to the side of the stage as the crowd clapped wildly once more.

In her seat, Mimi shifted uncomfortably, unprepared for what Matt had just said about her to the entire country. She realized she would have to reciprocate the pretend love if she were to win her award.

Mr. and Mrs. Yang stopped their clapping and then she stepped up to the microphone once again.

"And now I, , the face of Tokyo Glamour Magazine for countless years, am proud to present the nominees for this year's Best Female Model Award. They are: Sakura Haruno from Haruno Company, Zoe Orimoto from Orimoto Organization, and Mimi Tachikawa from Tachikawa Industries."

Again, the camera spotted the nominees out of the crowd as their names were announced. When Mimi was called, Sora hugged her close. She smiled widely with real excitement because she wanted to win this award very badly and Matt wasn't sitting right next to her to ruin this moment.

Mr. Yang peeled open his envelope. "And the award for this year's Best Female Model goes to…" Another drum roll. "Once again, the rookie of the year, Mimi Tachikawa!"

Mimi jumped up from her seat in success. She hugged Sora again and even put an arm around Tai she was so excited. She kissed her mother as she walked by. When she was finally out in the aisle, she squealed happily again and held her hands up to her surprised and red-glowing face. She hugged and kissed Mr. and Mrs Yang on stage and held her trophy up high with triumph.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing! I mean, not that I doubt my own abilities, but I really thought I was going to lose." Matt rolled his eyes on the side. "Wow. This is just so great. I want to thank Tachikawa Industries, to me, the number one female clothing line in Japan. And my mother who owns and runs it! I want to thank my best pal Sora for always being there for me and helping me control my schedule. And I want to thank all the photographers, hair stylists, make-up artists, and costume designers who make me look so good!"

Sora narrowed her eyes in suspicion that Mimi was blabbing a bit too much.

"Oh yeah. I have to thank Matt. Um…" Her mind was buzzing with something nice to say. "Because he makes work fun and we have the best shoots together and um…I just love him so much!"

Mimi waved and blew kisses to the applause and walked off stage with the women in white and the two announcers. When she was completely off stage she started walking down the victory hallway filled with pictures of past winners.

Numerous reporters and photographers stormed anyone walking down the hallway and Matt soon came up behind Mimi, placing his hand around her waist in an attempt to show their fake love.

"Ms. Tachikawa, what is it like winning the award? Were you expecting it? Do you think this is the first of many?"

Mimi waved a hand in the air offhandedly. "Oh, it is truly an honor to have this award in my hands with my name engraved on it. I have to say I was really hoping to win and I think my confidence shined through. Since this was my first year on the job for real and I've already been recognized nationally and received this award, I'd have to say I am expecting many more in the future."

Then she quickened her pace to get out of the limelight with Matt following next to her and refusing to acknowledge any questions thrown at him. The two returned to their seats during the commercial break just in time to hear Ishida Corporation announced the Best Male Clothing Line and Tachikawa Industries the Best Female Clothing Line.

The next morning Sora sipped a cup of her freshly-brewed coffee. She tightened the hold on her bathrobe and plopped down in her arm chair after retrieving the morning post. She smiled with success at the headline in the business section.

_**Hotties of the Modeling World**_

_Last night, at the 2009 Tokyo Media Awards, Ishida Corporation's Matt Ishida was awarded Best Male Model while his home company snatched the title for Best Male Clothing Line. On the other hand, Mimi Tachikawa was awarded as Best Female Model while her home company stole the title for Best Female Clothing Line. Whether or not the fact that these two sexy individuals are deeply in love has anything to do with the others' success, these two have only fortune and fame ahead of them._

* * *

Thanks a lot to all those who have added this story to alerts and favorites. Thanks for reading. I hope you keep reading and enjoy this. And 'A BIG THANKS' to those who have left lovely reviews. I hope you keep reviewing. And for the little piece of information, i used Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto as models who were nominated and maybe some of you know Zoe Orimoto and Takuya are from Digimon frontiers. I do not own these characters. Keep reading and reviewing. This story would be 12 to 13 chapters long as planned so i hope you don't abandon it thinking it's never ending or way too long. Lol

**Digi Yo**: Sorry if you find it weird that they weren't recognized. That's maybe because sometimes some people especially old people don't have any clue about models or Tv celebs. I know many people like that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Click clack._

Mimi's orange high heels hit the ground as she slurped up the remains of a fancy chocolate mocha concoction. She nodded her head back and forth to the rhythm of the song she was currently listening to on her phone.

Immediately she was grabbed by a costume designer and tossed into a dressing room, as usual. Within seconds her personal space had vanished and returned and she then stood by herself facing the mirror. Staring back at her was someone she didn't see ten minutes ago. She had simply transformed once again.

This time however, she was unsure of why she was wearing what she was. She carefully clacked her way over to her agent.

"Um, Sora? What's the deal? Why do I look like I just got shipped in from a French bachelor's home?"

Sora looked her client up and down with a stern-as-always face. Mimi was indeed wearing a black and white French maid dress, complete with the ruffles of lace, tight corset with bows, short aproned-skirt, puffy sleeves, thigh-length socks, and five inch shoe heels. Her hair was braided and held up atop her head in two tight buns. And as the icing on the cake, she also wore a small bonnet that tied under her hair.

"Mimi, you look adorable!"

"Adorably slutty," a male called out. Mimi writhed with discomfort at the sound of that voice. She jerked her head around and glared at the blond haired guy behind her. Stunned at the sight of him, Mimi forced herself to spit out her tongue to cover up her interest.

Matt was also fully decked out; as the bachelor himself. He wore slick, black pants, a white dress shirt with ruffles, a broach at his neck to keep together the puffed-out handkerchief, and a blood red lounge coat. Though being half-naked was the norm for them, Mimi's stomach still did flips at the sight of his handsome attire.

"Hmm…I'd actually prefer the hem to be an inch or two shorter, though."

As if his suggestions were law, a man came with a pair of scissors and trimmed Mimi's dress higher up her thighs and then quickly sewed it to perfection. This whole time Mimi's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

But the lead photographer soon came over just before Mimi could start their daily argument.

"Wonderful, wonderful! You both look dashing! Let's get started shall we?"

Mimi huffed while folding her arms over her chest. "Um, excuse me? Yeah. Um, what are we even advertising? I kinda need to know for me to like get in the right mood. If you know what I mean."

"Oh of course, Ms. Tachikawa. You and Mr. Ishida are modeling the small business section of the industry. Such as small restaurants or maid services. Stuff like that. Letting people know they can order their company's uniforms and such from Tachikawa Industries and Ishida Corp."

Mimi tilted her head. "Oh... Is that section new?"

Matt rolled his eyes at her lack of keeping up-to-date. "Since the beginning of this summer, our companies have been growing drastically; surprisingly because of _our_ ads. So we expanded to accommodate more people with the small businesses section. It's going to be newly released news in the next issues of our magazines. Oh, you didn't know that?"

Mimi shook her head curtly and paid no further attention to him.

"Well let's get to work shall we?" The photographer motioned towards the set.

Already placed perfectly was an arch-backed chair with velvet cushioning and gold armrests. Next to it was a small antique table with a sterling silver tray on it. Propped orderly on the tray was a beautiful china teacup, saucer, and coffee pot. Other miscellaneous utensils were also arranged neatly.

And without further ado, Matt strode onto set, ready to get this part of his day done with, and sat in the chair. He smirked at Mimi, malevolently inviting her to make her move. Trying very hard to ignore the gorgeous male she was so unfortunate to have to work with, Mimi walked over in her shiny, high heels. She hoisted herself uncomfortably onto Matt's lap so that her legs were settled in between his and the edges of the chair, basically in a straddle position. After this was done, Matt pushed the hem of her skirt further up and placed his right hand visibly onto her left thigh.

As all this repositioning and staging was being done by the models themselves, Sora watched once again from the sidelines, along with all the photographers anxiously waiting to capture this scene.

As it was her profession, the wheels of Mimi's mind kept turning, trying to think of new ways to make this photo shoot even better. She was unaware that her partner was even Matt. She was too much in her modeling zone to care.

With her free hands Mimi untied the bow at the top of her corset and loosened it, letting the strings hang down and her breasts to be better displayed. Also in his serious frame-of-mind, Matt bent his head down low so that his lips just softly grazed right above the corset's edge. Mimi then placed her right hand around the back of Matt's head, looking like she was practically forcing his head into her upper body. Then with her released left hand she reached out to the tray and grabbed the handle of the tall tea kettle. She tilted it so that she was actually pouring the liquid into the teacup, a great use of her props, and for the final touch she made a sexy yet conniving smile at the camera, advertising the scandalous situation she was in with her apparent 'master.'

The camera personnel simply ate up everything that they saw and began to shoot away in a blur of flashing lights.

"This is gonna be an instant success!"

...

Because of its desperate need to be released to the public as soon as possible to inform them of the new small business lines, the ad was discharged by the end of the next week. And it was indeed an instant success. Small shop and service owners flooded in with uniform requests and Tachikawa Industries and Ishida Corporation raked in the profit once again.

* * *

Mimi strutted down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo one night wearing a tiny red cover up dress and matching red flip flops. Her hair bounced around behind her as she chatted away on her phone, without paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Sora, you can't leave me!"

"I don't care if you'll only be gone for several days, I need you here!"

"Oh, screw my mother and her business trips. I can't manage my life by myself!"

"Hang on, I'm losing you. Damn cell service."

She held up her outstretched arm looking for connection with her phone when she noticed the night sky.

_Wow. Did I seriously not notice how late it's gotten? Was I really at the spa _all _day?_

Finally Mimi's phone lost complete connection. "Dammit."

Soon Mimi looked down. Having been lost in discussion with Sora, Mimi had actually gotten lost in her own city. She saw buildings she didn't recognize and fog lingered just above the uneven ground. "Where the hell am I?"

She started hurrying around the corners and down the blocks, trying to find her way back to her comforting bustling city scene. After a long time of desperate searching, she finally saw a lighted street up ahead with several cars; one she knew was the right direction. As her flip flops smacked the pavement she heard some obnoxious whistling in the background. This only made her strut faster. But just when she thought she was home-free, a person grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey pretty girlie. You look a lot like that girl in all those clothes ads these days."

With her ego ever present, Mimi couldn't help but respond. "Well I am the girl in all those ads. I'm Mimi Tachikawa of Tachikawa Industries. But I would really appreciate it if you'd let go of me now. I don't have time to pose for pictures."

The man whose hand clenched tightly to her arm smirked and raised his eyebrows. "This one's got a lot of sass, doesn't she?" He said to his friend that started to enclose on her.

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ sassy." Mimi stuck her nose up, very unaware of the danger she was about to be in.

The man chuckled. "She's much prettier in person than on those big billboards." He tried to pinch her chin with his fingers but Mimi swatted them away with her hand.

"Ew. You're hands are gross!"

"Oh. I like 'em feisty." The man she hit laughed again.

The two men were about mid-twenties. They both had a smug appearance to them and only evil-intent written on their faces.

"How about you give me your full services like you do that Ishida guy?"

"Yeah. I'd sure like to feel you up like he does. Give me that treatment, too."

Mimi's facial expression twisted up into a mixture of horror, disgust, and fear. She wildly kicked her legs about when either of the men tried to step too close.

"Come on, baby. I just wanna touch you." The man not touching her tried to grab her breast with his grubby hand, but Mimi swung her small purse and pounded him on the head.

"Stop it! HELP ME!"

This defense angered the greasy-haired guy and he rubbed his head hard. "Idiot! Hold her down!"

Immediately the one man who had been clutching her arm the whole time now held them both behind her back. Mimi quivered and fidgeted as much as she possibly could but the burly man had too much strength weighing her down for her to budge free. The boss stepped closer with an evil grin on his face and came really close to her squirming body. Tears of trepidation streamed down her now-filthy cheeks, but her suffering only made the creep enjoy himself even more. But just as he was about to reach his hand out to paw at her thigh a loud voice yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a quick fist balled tightly punched the guy square in the cheek and he fell to the ground. A leg flew up in the air and smacked the other man in the gut. With the newcomer's lightning fast reactions and superior fighting skills, the thugs stood no chance. After punch after punch, kick after kick, and beating after beating, the ruffians somehow managed to muster enough energy to run away, holding their wounded body parts and bleeding faces.

Mimi's protector stood with his head held low, breathing heavily. He staggered and turned to see Mimi standing in shock. She looked fine and unharmed but she stood silently staring at the ground for quite some time. When Matt finally decided to step forward Mimi straightened herself out.

"Please don't come near me. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your assistance but I assure you it was completely unnecessary." She manged to say witha shaky breath. She was really scared but trying her best not to show it.

Matt stopped short and smirked. "Unnecessary? That sleaze was about to rape you. You think that's okay?"

"Listen, Ishida. I was fine. So if you'll just excuse me." With that she started to walk away with her head falsely held high. However Matt was not convinced.

"Tachikawa, you're just traumatized. You don't know what you're saying-"

But before he could finish his sentence Mimi whipped back around to face him, tears still rolling but her mouth formed a scowl.

"Stop it! What did I do to make you think things were okay between us? I hate you, you hate me. Nothing has changed, so why do you think you need to save me or make me feel better? You don't. Just forget about it and leave me alone!"

Matt was baffled by her attitude. "What the hell? I'm just trying to be a good person and help someone in distress-"

"Well stop! I don't need you. I would never need you."

Then she swiftly headed back towards the lamp-lit streets of the city, leaving behind the blond with a completely confused look on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Matt screamed out after her, but she was too far away to hear.

* * *

"Dude, maybe she was just embarrassed by the whole situation. Or maybe she's one of those extremely self-reliant kind of girls who gets offended when someone tries to help them. I don't know. You tried to be nice, she's just an ass. Forget about it." Tai said as he unscrewed the cap of his un-purchased bottle of soda and then took a swig. He followed Matt around as he navigated between the same two aisles in the drug store. They were both wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts; obviously an off-day from work.

"I don't know, man. But I don't even care anymore. That's her problem."

Matt finally came to his decision and settled on a huge bag of chips and a two-liter bottle of soda. Tai continued to sip his own even as they paid for their items until he saw a certain magazine amongst the others stacked on the rack. He picked it up and flipped through it until he found a certain page. When he did, he smiled with delight.

"Damn. This picture is a mighty fine one of Tachikawa. She is so hot. Takenouchi said this shoot was good but I didn't think it'd be this good." Tai was of course referring to their latest magazine ad which involved Mimi being dressed in a French maid costume.

Matt ignored the compliments given to his arch enemy and instead smirked for something else. "So you talk to Takenouchi outside of work? Is this like a date conversation or are you just throwing out small talk whenever she gives you the time of day?"

Tai turned pink and jumped to the defensive side. "Hey, I am a very attractive business man, of sorts. I can practically have any babe I want. If Takenouchi doesn't want me, then she's missing out on something spectacular."

"Keep telling yourself that." Matt jeered.

Tai started to get irritated. "Shut up. At least I have a girl to go after. _Your_ head is so up your ass no girl would ever want you once they realized how obsessed you are with yourself."

"Well, look who's got the girlfriend here."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a fake one that hates your guts so much she'd rather get raped than be saved by you." He laughed at his own comeback, but Matt just hit him across the back of the head.

As Tai rubbed his scalp, Matt tucked the magazine back onto the rack. When they were about to head out the door, a girl squealed which drew their attention. The girl had her mouth hanging open and her finger pointing straight at the two guys. Tai and Matt both raised confused eyebrows until the girl ran over and jumped in front of the latter with her hands clasped together at her heart.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, you're Matt Ishida! _The_ number one male model in Japan! Ah! I just love you so much; I have all your photo shoot pictures taped up in my bedroom! I call you 'the hottie with the body' but of course I got that from all the tabloids. Sorry, but you're just so gorgeous! Ah!" The girl's eyes sparkled with dreamy wonder.

Matt looked uneasy and a tad scared, as did Tai. "Um, thanks?"

"Ohmygod, I would give anything to model with you; just to touch you really."

Matt smirked. "Touch away." He lowered his arms to his sides and the teenage girl threw herself onto him, nearly smothering his body and repeatedly touching his chest. He nodded to Tai who shook his head disappointed.

"Haha. You're such an ass," Tai said before walking out of the drug store. Without a thought, Matt unwrapped the girl's arms from around his waist and followed him out as well.

"Haha. But it proved my point, didn't it?"

Tai pocketed his hands and smiled. "Yes it did. You are undeniably adored by millions of teenage and middle-aged women. Yes, I get it. But you do realize that every girl who has ever taken the time to know you, whether by choice or force, hates every ounce of you? Because that's all _I_ care about."

Matt tossed his already-eaten bag of chips into a trashcan as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. "Tch. Whatever. You're just jealous of my increasingly large fan base. That's all."

Tai laughed. "Mhm."

_Bzzzzz._

Matt reached his hand to his back pocket and pulled out his vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ah shit."

He hung up and tucked it back in his jeans. Tai looked concerned.

"What's up?"

Matt's face only showed signs of anger growing quickly. "Apparently our 'partnership' has been broken off with Tachikawa Industries."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course it's bad, you idiot. That's like one third of our income."

"Did they say what the reason was?"

"My dad said the C.E.O. just didn't want the deal anymore. I mean, what the hell is that all about?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you didn't like Tachikawa much anyways. So now you can date anyone you want. That's good, right? I thought you've been waiting for this day."

Matt scowled. "Yeah, well, that was before I realized how popular we'd become. Now I'm gonna lose like all my fans since the majority were just Matt-Mimi fans. My celebrity status will decrease a ton."

As Matt continued to have his apparent meltdown, Tai only laughed to himself.

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

* * *

Thanks a lot to everyone who's reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me really. I know my Mimi and Matt are pretty tooo stubborn and full of themselves but don't worry their relationship will get better in later chapters. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It is kind of naughty especially that photo shoot part. Enjoy!

**Lilyangel003**, **Missylea, Erza fullbuster love, Mimatolove4ever, Digi yo, Ilovemattishida, Mrs Mimi Ishida** : Thanks so much for the reviews.

**And anonymous reviewers** : Please write your names next time so that i can thank you :)

Please read and review! The next chapter will up soon. Hopefully!


	6. Chapter 6

Matt heaved open the glass doors and stormed into Ishida Corporation's main lobby. He swiftly made his way over to the elevator and demanded the doorman press the top floor button, not allowing anyone else to share his shaft. He turned around and slammed his fists into the walls of the compartment. When they doors dinged open, he burst out and stomped into another pair of glass doors. As the clueless woman at the front desk tried to ask him if he had an appointment, he only thundered down the long hallway until he reached the obvious door to the office of the big man in the building. He shoved the door open and began to erupt into rage just as his father placed down the phone.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Mr. Ishida folded his hands atop his large oak desk and cleared his voice before speaking. "Matt, this is nothing to get upset about. Business is business and deals like this just come and go."

"But there's gotta be a reason for this!"

Mr. Ishida repositioned himself in his leather swivel chair. "Matt, calm down. Mrs. Tachikawa of Tachikawa Industries simply called me this morning and we had a long talk about our deal and we decided to discard it."

Matt pounded his hands on the desk top. "But why?"

"Well, we agreed that we both earned a lot of revenue from the deal and we were both satisfied with the results. However, she said she was bored with our bargain and wanted her model to do new things. It's as simple as that."

Matt plopped himself down in an opposing chair and held his head in his hands in a defeated manner.

"Why does this matter so much to you anyway? Last I heard, you hated that Tachikawa girl. You wanted out from the very beginning."

Matt raked his hands through his black hair. "Um, I don't know." Mr. Ishida smirked.

"Don't tell me you've actually started to like this Tachikawa girl."

Matt immediately straightened up. "No. That's not it. I was just taken by surprise that's all." He stood up then and grabbed for his dark shades.

Mr. Ishida picked up the phone and started dialing, apparently this little conference now over.

* * *

Sora slurped her remaining noodles into her mouth before grabbing for another take-out box.

"This makes no sense. Why would two modeling agencies that are complete profit fiends break off a million dollar deal that was going so smoothly? Who cares if it's boring? It worked and we all got more money than we thought we ever would. Something must have happened while I was gone."

Mimi tried to eat her broccoli but it kept slipping between her chop sticks. "No. That is definitely not the case. My mother just decided it wasn't worth it anymore."

Sora continued to flip through the channels of the plasma screen on the wall. "Things like this don't just happen." She gave Mimi a glint stare. "What did you do?"

Mimi almost choked on her food at the look she was given. "Nothing! I didn't do anything."

"hhm. And I'm in love with Tai Kamiya," she said sarcastically.

"Ooo." Mimi looked rather interested.

Sora raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Kidding."

Mimi slumped back into the cushioning of the couch. The girls were quiet for some time before Mimi began to spill it. Sora smirked as she knew this was coming eventually.

"Well, so the day you left town, right after I got off the phone with you…"

When she finished the tragic retellings of that night, tiny tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

Though sympathetic, Sora still prodded for the answers. "I still don't understand."

"Well, I was in trouble and at just the right moment he came and saved me. And I felt so happy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well it made me realize."

"Realize what?"

"That I love him. I mean I don't want to, but I do anyway."

Sora was taken aback, a look of surprise plastered to her face. "Wait a second." She started pacing around the room in her pajamas. "You two always fight and you're probably the most disagreeable people I know. But when you work together you just click. The photographers love you, the media loves you, and the fans love you. Then the one time you're in trouble, he comes to the rescue. Almost like a perfect boyfriend would. You've been forced to spend so much time with him that your feelings just kind of evolved without you knowing. And since your relationship was a business deal, you didn't feel the need to notice your feelings. And then when he came, you realized you loved him. And now you don't want your feelings to take hold and make a fool of yourself, since he probably still hates you like you thought, so you want to get as far away as possible."

"Yes."

Sora sat down flabbergasted. Mimi was now crying in the comforting arms of her best friend who stroked her long, brown hair.

"So you told your mother to break off the business deal?"

Mimi nodded, a little more calm than a few seconds ago.

"Well you're still gonna have to see him though, since you both shoot at the same studio."

"Not helping," Mimi moaned.

"Sorry. Well, though confusing, it does make sense. I just wish I had been there for you. Then none of this would've happened." Sora lightly kissed her best friend's head.

"Don't blame yourself. It's all _my_ fault. If I just weren't so goddamn beautiful, then all these crazy scum bags wouldn't try to touch me like that." It was silent for a while before Sora finally giggled.

"So, does Ishida know about all this?"

"I don't know what the hell Ishida knows, but fortunately I don't have to talk to him ever again."

* * *

"Hey Tachikawa!"

Mimi turned regretfully to see the one face she hated most coming towards her. "Um, I can't talk right now. I'm in costume and makeup. That means I'm getting ready for a shoot. So please leave."

She twisted away while the staff glamoured her up once again.

"What are you modeling this time?" Matt folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her wardrobe.

"Lingerie, duh!" She tried not to look him in the eyes, afraid to be laughed at.

"Polka dots? Seriously? Who wears that?" He continued to smirk.

Mimi's cheeks turned slightly red at the whole underwear issue, but she held herself together. This was her job. She had to make sacrifices for her job. "Well somebody has to do it."

"You're right. And they made a perfect choice. Only someone so ugly could make _that_ actually look wearable."

Mimi was fuming inside but her composure remained calm on the outside. "Please go away now that you've had your fun."

"Fine. I'll catch you later, polka dot. And believe me, I _will_ catch you later." Then he walked away to go do his own shoot. Once all the crew members had dispersed, Mimi stamped her red high heel on the ground in anger.

As she cursed at the floor two men were rolling a mirror across the set. However, when the smell of freshly brought-out doughnuts met their noses, they left the mirror in place and ran for the refreshments table. Mimi glanced up to see her own reflection in the mirror. She turned this way and that, looking herself up and down.

_You gotta be kidding me. I look completely hot in this underwear. Just as I thought. Of course that Ishida jerk always has to get inside my head and make me feel so goddamn ugly. Whatever. I know he knows I look good 'cause I know I look good. Wait, I don't care what he says or thinks anyway. He is practically nonexistent to me, seeing as I just broke our million dollar deal just to get away from him. Haha. Take that, sucker._

"Caesar salad and a fruit cup." Mimi filed her nails as she waited for the studi

* * *

o's cafeteria woman to fetch her food. As soon as she took a seat, her worst enemy sat right across from her, probably stalking his prey for just the right moment to pounce.

"Hey polka dot." He leaned back in his chair.

Mimi tried her best to ignore him and ate her salad in silence. But after a while of Matt's continuous staring and smirking, she rolled her eyes and said, while looking at the ceiling, "For your information, I looked pretty damn good in that lingerie today, and I know you know it."

Matt laughed. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

Mimi ate a grape off her spoon. "Well what do you want? You know its public news that we're broken up now, so it's kind of weird for you to be sitting with me."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mimi's eyes never stopped roaming the cafeteria. "Why's that?"

Matt's voice sounded more firm and serious. "Why did you break the deal?"

Mimi returned her attention to him. "Aww. Do you miss me? Could it be that you love me and want us to get back together?" She used a baby yet mocking voice when she spoke.

Matt slammed a hand on the table, but it luckily drew no one's attention. "Shut up! I just want to know why you did that. I know it wasn't you're mother. Are you embarrassed or ashamed or something about the other night in the alley-"

Now Mimi slammed a hand on the table. "Shut up! I just hate you and can't stand working with you anymore, let alone pretend to be your girlfriend. It was nonsense from the beginning and I hated every second of it. Is that so hard to believe? Psh. Why do you care so much anyway?"

Matt shook his head. "Is that the reason? Is that really it?"

"Yes, I just hate you that much. So why do you care?" She emphasized her question.

Matt shrugged casually. "You know me. I'm a narcissistic asshole. I only cared about the publicity. I was just mad that I'm gonna lose a lot of that now that we aren't together. That's all."

They both huffed and slouched back in their seats. Finally Mimi sat up and grabbed her tray.

"Well now that that's all settled, we can refrain from talking to one another for the rest of our lives. Good bye."

Then she dumped out her trash and left the cafeteria.

Mimi patted her hands together as if a hard day's work was over. "Everything is cleared up. I'm doing great on my solo modeling career once again. No Ishida pricks are hitched to me. I'm just regular Mimi all over again." She smiled and hugged Sora happily, however the favor was not returned due to sora carrying a pile of paper work.

"I'm glad for you. But I really think you should just go home and celebrate alone. I have a lot of work to catch up on since your big business decision."

Mimi squinted suspiciously at her purple-suited beauty of a best friend. "What work could you possibly have to 'catch up' on? What do you even do?"

Auburn eyes gave her a death glare. "As your representative, I have to give a clear and concise story to all the media who have been pestering me for questions. I don't want any rumors going out that could ruin you or your mother. So just leave me to my work. Believe me: your truthful future depends on it."

Mimi nodded. "Right. See you later then." Then she left the studio building.

Sora was walking to her back makeshift office when her foot landed wrong on the floor and her black zip-up high heels twisted on her. She fell to her knees, able to catch herself, but her papers flew all about.

"Shit!" She proceeded to picking up all the loose pages when someone else started helping pick up pages as well.

"Let me help you with those, beautiful." She glanced up to see Tai. She immediately rolled her eyes in annoyance. But she continued to clean up her papers without a word. Suddenly she reached for the last page and touch Tai's hand in the process. She looked up once again and saw two large, dazzling brown eyes gleaming back at her. She quickly stood up. Tai followed.

"Um, thank you for your help." Tai handed over his half of the letters from the media and Sora stacked them once again in her arms. He looked at her with a darling smile.

"No problem, gorgeous." As she had just turned the corner when she tripped, Sora was now standing beside the wall. Tai extended his arm and placed it on the wall next to her head. He tilted his own head with his wild hair in close.

"You know no matter what you do, I won't go out to dinner with you, right?" She smirked.

"You're so rude, you know that? Normally I would find that annoying, but I think it suits you."

"I'm flattered but sweet-talk will get you nowhere, as usual."

"Oh? Well then what will get me somewhere?"

"Hmm…normally intelligence works or charm can do the trick."

Tai snapped his fingers sarcastically. "Damn. I'm not too bright, or at least for your standards. And I do have charm, but apparently it has no effect on you. Anything else?"

Sora shrugged. "Nope. Those are my only principles and you failed at both. Good bye then."

She ducked her head under his arm and swiftly sped away. Tai's smile slowly faded as she got further away until it became a frown. "Dammit!" He smacked the wall and then left the studio himself. As the steel doors slammed, Sora smirked to herself in the comfort of her office.

* * *

I'm so so so sorrry for such a long wait. I just didn't had enough time to update. I promise next update would not be this late hopefully. Please people cope with me. And thanks you all lovely readers sooooooooo much for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows for my story. It really means a lot. I can't express it. Thanks to each and every one of you. Hope everyone likes this chapter. please review ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

"Mimi! They're ready for you on set!" Sora hollered form across the studio.

Mimi nodded in recognition and began to hurry over. However she was slowed by an annoying gorgeous figure, as was the routine these days.

"Hey Polka dot. What the hell are you wearing today?" He walked behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"I am modeling a school uniform. Can't you tell, dumbass?"

Indeed she was wearing a black short-cut skirt that came down only about mid-thigh, a tight, tan blazer over a white collared shirt with a red bow that only made her look three times bustier, black socks that came inches below the skirt, and her hair was separated into two, soft braids held up with matching red bows.

Matt smirked. "Well, that was my first assumption, but then I realized how stupid it was and thought that couldn't possibly be it."

"Why's that? Tachikawa Industries can supply school uniforms if we want to."

"Yeah, but I don't think school principals would buy from you if all their girls would be dressed like sluts."

Mimi looked suspicious. "Since when do you care about girls looking proper? I thought you liked slutty girls."

Matt smirked again. "And where did you get an idea like that?"

Mimi laughed. "Oh, maybe the fact that every time I was forced to work with you, you always 'preferred' my dress was a little shorter or my shirt a little tighter. And you always touched my ass and breasts. But, you're right. Where did I get an idea like that?"

She walked away towards her set, a victory smile on her face. Matt watched from a distance, as he wasn't needed for another hour or so. He saw Mimi shake hands with a boy who was also dressed in a school uniform. Matt's head lurched forward in surprise. Then Mimi headed over to the bleacher scene, the newbie boy already holding his hand around her waist.

"What the hell?"

Matt quickly ran over to where Sora stood also inspecting.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

A wicked smile crept on her face, but she never directed her gaze towards him. "Jealous are we, Ishida?"

Matt smirked. "Not in the slightest. I just didn't know she had a new partner."

Sora nodded. "Well we skimmed through a couple of choices and Mimi decided on him. So I hired him. Got a problem with that?"

His fists were clenched tightly yet hidden at his sides. However Sora saw them quivering anyway. "No."

Then he stammered away towards his own agent who was chowing down on some bagels. Tai looked up to see his best pal coming towards him.

"Hey, Matt! Want a bagel?"

"Get me a female model right now."

Tai was in between bites but he spoke nonetheless. "Wha da ya mean?"

Matt's face was filled with anger. "For all my shoots I want the same girl. I don't care who, as long as she's pretty. That's all I need."

He walked away; leaving his agent dumbfounded holding a half-eaten bagel.

Tai had one hand in his suit pocket, the other holding his phone up to his ear. He hung it up just in time when he reached Matt.

"Meet Luna Koizumi. Brand new model from Heki Organization. She may be new but she sure as hell doesn't act like it."

Tai stepped aside to reveal a very skinny, strawberry blonde girl wearing a short white summer dress. The way she stood spelled out 'model' and the way her green eyes sparkled spelled out 'bitch'. She was beautiful, but makeup did a lot of the work for her. She stepped up to Matt and placed her hands around his neck, adjusting his collar as if they had been married for years.

"Hey, sexy. You can call me Luna, but if you come up with a pet name for me go ahead and use it. I'm so glad I was chosen to be your new modeling partner. Heki Organization thanks you. But just so you know, the competition was nothing compared to the hotness that is me. We're gonna have a lot of fun together."

She smiled with a detection of evil in it. Tai rolled his eyes but Matt smirked maliciously and gave a thumbs up to his agent.

Mimi Tachikawa, prepare to meet your match.

Mimi and Sora were flipping through the latest magazine spreads, examining the final shots from her photo shoot.

"This one is perfect. I really like that one." Mimi pointed to a certain photo.

"Hmm. I like that one, it's got better lighting but it's basically the same pose."

Mimi looked more closely and then smiled. "Oh you're right! That one's perfect."

Just then Matt walked by and glanced at the pictures from over their heads. "Shit. Sorry those didn't turn out so well. Or did you like it like that?"

Mimi growled and Sora death-stared. "Sorry, sorry. Innocent mistake. I mean how was I supposed to know you planned them like that?"

"Go away, Ishida. Your presence is not wanted."

"Matt! Matt! Baby, where are you?!" A girlish tone screeched from across the studio.

Mimi's head jolted upward and immediately looked around. Finally Luna spotted him and strutted over in her tall high heels.

"Oh here you are, stud muffin. What are you doing talking to some lowly photographers?" When she approached Luna squeezed herself between him and the table, causing their bodies to run tightly together. The whole time Matt smirked with extreme pleasure. Mimi blinked several times with a blank face.

"Who is this?"

Though the question was directed towards Matt, Luna answered for herself. "I'm Luna Koizumi, the hottest model in Japan. And you are?"

Matt scoffed at this accidental insult. Mimi's jaw fell to the floor. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, the real hottest model in Japan."

Luna moved herself to now face Mimi head on and crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

Mimi stepped forward as well. "Yeah. I have the award to prove it. And you? Oh wait, you weren't even a nominee. You probably weren't even invited."

Luna started to get angry. "Well it just so happens I started modeling the week after. You could say that I'm brand new, but I already know the ropes of this industry. And anything I don't know, I'll have my baby Matt to show me how it's done."

Mimi squirmed under her gaze. "No matter. I'm already at the top. And for your information, Ishida isn't the best person to take notes on."

Luna scrunched her face mockingly. "Is somebody jealous that they're no longer with Matt and he's moved on to someone better?"

Mimi laughed. "I'm the one who dumped him. Shit, I could care less if I never saw him again." Matt smirked.

Luna glanced at her wrist, pretending to read a watch that wasn't there. "Oh look at the time. Matt and I have our first photo shoot to get ready for. So if you'd just move…"

She moved towards Mimi and pushed her aside gently with her arm. But Mimi came back with a huge heave that threw her to the floor.

"You bitch!" Matt helped Luna struggle to her feet.

"Aww. Is the new little girl all embarrassed? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Mimi said with a baby voice. Luna scowled as she rose but Matt was only overjoyed at the reactions.

"You better watch yourself, Tachikawa." Luna dusted off her dress and flounced away with her hand rubbing Matt's back, his own hand dangling over her shoulder.

Mimi boiled deep down. "Who the hell does that girl think she is?!" She bolted away in anger, leaving a back-to-work-couldn't-care-less-about-your-love-life-since-that's-what-this-is-really-about Sora.

"I love this energy! This is just wonderful!" The main photographer was yelling out supportive phrases as he snapped away.

Annoyed by all the commotion that wasn't hers, Mimi came past the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her.

Matt was fully decked out in a black tuxedo set, everything black and looking flawless with his beautiful blond hair. With her arms in almost a death-grip around his neck, Luna had on a fancy party dress, indigo in color. It fell to the floor but there was a wide slit on the left side of the skirt that came up right below her waist. The dress was also a halter style and the split between the straps came all the way down to her stomach, leaving a lot of bare skin, not to mention the open back. Her strawberry blonde hair was done up into a beautiful bun with several strands falling down.

Mimi had to be a dimwit not to say they looked gorgeous together, but the sight of anything perfect without involving her was too much for her egotistical pride to handle. She watched in hidden rage as Luna threw herself all over the handsome man simply holding a martini glass.

Every time Luna would touch him in a different way or every time Matt would smirk as if he was enjoying what she was doing made Mimi wince. Her brown eyes slanted in ire and she continued to watch, waiting for the shoot to be over.

"Clear! Great work Ishida, Koizumi." The camera personnel all left to go develop their photos and such.

Luna cheered and hugged Matt once more. But Matt paid her no attention. He happened to see Mimi glaring at them and smirked to acknowledge her.

"Matt, I'm going to go change out of costume so we can go to dinner, okay?" She squealed excitedly. Then she ran away to her dressing room.

Matt, on the other hand, threw his hands in his pockets and ambled over to Mimi.

"She's great, isn't she?"

Mimi folded her arms. "Oh, she's a keeper."

He smirked again. "She's beautiful, huh? I mean she's skinny-"

"More like anorexic."

"-she's got stunning hair-"

"Too vibrant; it hurts my eyes actually."

"-her voice is seductive-"

"A bit raspy to me."

"-her clothes fit her every curve-"

"Does she even have any?"

"-and her lips are the most luscious I've ever tasted-"

Mimi turned in surprise. "You've kissed her?!"

Matt laughed out loud. "I knew you were jealous."

Mimi turned pink but spun away in disgust. "You wish. I just can't believe you're that eager to actually kiss someone that you'd waste your time with someone as hideous as that. I feel sorry for you."

"Whatever."

"You're just so full of yourself. What could I possibly be jealous of?"

"Uh…Luna kissing me."

"And why is that…?"

"Uh…because you want to kiss me."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Okay. If I wanted to kiss you…" she brought her face up really close to Matt's, taking him by surprise. Their mouths were only inches apart. "…would I just walk away instead?" With that she pushed him aside and strutted away.

"Ugh. She makes me sick! But even more, he makes me sick! I could just tear them both to shreds!"

Sora nonchalantly flipped the next page in her magazine. She yawned, checked her watch, and continued reading. Mimi, on the other hand, was pacing around the room like a mad man, flailing her arms up in the air and cursing at the carpet when she tripped.

"The way they glomp onto one another like being untouched for only a second would kill them! And her always yelling out 'Oh, Matt!', 'Where's my baby, Matt?!' She makes me want to go cut off my ears! And Matt always walking around like he owns the goddamn place; and saying I'm jealous?! Of all things, jealous?! Nuh-huh!"

Sora flipped another page, absorbed for a second but then losing interest in the ad.

"Is it possible that you could be overreacting just a little bit?"

Mimi tried to rip her decorative pillow in half, hoping all the feathers would fly out, but failed miserably and threw it on the floor instead.

"Me? Overreacting? I don't think so!"

Sora rolled her eyes. But the brunette just continued to ramble on and throw things all over her apartment. Finally, Sora sat up, closed her magazine, tucked it under her arm, and started for the hallway.

"Just admit this to yourself: you are jealous. And if you can't get over it, do something about it. Just stop annoying the hell out of me."

Then she shuffled away in her slippers and slammed her bedroom door, the one reserved especially for her when she decided to sleep over. Mimi stopped whining when the words her friend spoke finally sank in.

Maybe I should do something about it, since I obviously can't stand it…wait a second! She said I was jealous!

She threw another pillow at the wall. "I am not jealous, goddamn it!"

* * *

Thanks a ton for reviews guys! well hope everyone likes this chapter. Don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
